The specification relates to providing vehicle services to users. In particular, the specification relates to determining vehicle functions based in part on synchronized vehicle arrival times.
As more and more people favor clean and sustainable energy, the usage of electric vehicles and/or hybrid electric vehicles grows dramatically. Existing charging solutions may begin to charge a vehicle as soon as the vehicle is connected to a power source wirelessly or via a charging cable. Existing charging solutions may fail to consider other factors when charging the vehicle. For example, existing charging solutions fails to consider demand response (DR) events in the electricity grid system and a user's historical pattern of driving behavior when considering charging the vehicle.